Having the advantages of being foldable and convenient for carrying and transporting, folding beds have become a first choice in outdoor leisure products. However, most of the folding beds have the defects of a large volume after being folded, a cumbersome assembly, and a difficult folding, which brings inconvenience to people's life.
Therefore, a critical issue urgently to be addressed by those skilled in the art is to design a folding bed which has a small volume after being folded, is convenient to assemble and is easy to fold.